rise to a brothers defence
by talonshadow
Summary: when Percy goes missing his twin brother Theo is devastated and when Jason comes to camp and decides to make fun of Percy in front of Theo, well lets just says that it wasn't his smartest idea


The Jackson twins

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**Set after Percy went missing**

**No one's POV**

Percy's disappearance hit everybody hard, especially his twin brother Theseus who was commonly referred to as Theo. When Annabeth found out she cried and screamed and almost drove herself nuts. Theo isolated himself. He missed meals and training and only came out when he went to the beach with a hope that he might sense Percy in the water. The camp was quiet and in a depressing mood. Chiron grew worried for him. He had never seen any of the Jackson twins like this. They were usually laid back and cool about everything. So when Jason, Leo and Piper arrived at camp Theo could help but feel bitter that his brother had been replaced. Jason was arrogant, cocky and just plain old mean but nothing could prepare Chiron for what was about to happen that night at the camp fire.

**Theo's POV **

Angry tears spilled down my cheeks as I watched the videos me and Percy had made throughout the years. 'Why! Why did it have to be him! Why did it have to be my brother?' I was pulled out of my thought when I heard a knock on my door. When I refused to open they made their own way in. I looked up from my video only to see the faces of a few of my friends, Conner, Travis, Will, Sherman and Michael. They looked at me worriedly but I couldn't blame them.

'Whatcha watching?' Sherman the son of Ares asked

'Just a video' I grumbled back

'What's it about?' Will asked

'Just the stupid stunts me and Percy used to do' I said

'Can we see?' they asked simultaneously

'Yea sure' I replied

I hooked the camera to the TV in my cabin and played the first video.

**Video**

**Percy: **is the camera recording?

**Theo: **yea

Percy was sitting on a shopping trolley ready to roll down a steep hill.

**Percy: **are you sure this is safe?

**Theo: **cause I am. You're wearing a helmet. You're safe

**Percy: **ok push me

Theo moved forwards to push him and the moment the trolley starts so roll is the moments Percy starts to scream. The 6 demigods watch as the trolley with Percy in it tumbled down the hill. After a second of silence they all burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard they hadn't notice Chiron walk into the room.

'What's got you boys laughing like your about to die?' he asked curiously.

They all looked up and pointed to the TV. Chiron walked to the TV and played it. By the end of the video he couldn't help but chuckle at his student's antics.

'I recommend you show this at the camp fire tonight. You might get peoples spirts up.' He suggested

'Yea that would be cool' the boys agreed

**Camp fire**

The camp fire wasn't burning as bright as it usually did but all that was about to change.

'One last thing before you all go to bed. There is a video I would all like you to watch so if you would please Theo?' Chiron announced to the campers.

Theo walked to the TV and played the video. By the end of the video they entire camp was on the floor laughing. They knew Percy was crazy but this…this was a whole new level of crazy.

'He broke his arm because of that!' Theo said still laughing.

Jason glared jealously at the video. From that moment he hated Percy and all the attention he was getting and he wasn't even here.

'Only an idiot would do that' Jason sneered.

At that moment Theo stopped laughing as did most of the campers.

'What did you say about my brother?' Theo said deadly calm

'I said he was an idiot. He's so stupid he probably got himself killed by now.' Jason said and that's when Theo snapped and punched Jason. Jason stumbled back and Theo took advantage of that by tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the face. Some of the campers rushed to pull Theo off Jason but by the time they could Jason was unrecognizable. He's eye had swollen shut and he had a huge bruise on his cheek and a broken nose. Theo struggled against the campers' hold. He wasn't done with Jason. No one teases his brother and gets away with it. Finally he stopped struggling and stormed of to his cabin.

Chiron looked down disapprovingly at Jason as he told dome Apollo campers to take him to the infirmary.

And that was the day Theseus Jackson snapped.


End file.
